My Side Of The Story
by KazyCMfan
Summary: ok so this is my vesion of a season 7 opener. A young girl will change everything this season.


My Side Of The Story

…_._

"…_and I am so proud of….. Do you understand that? I am proud of because you are my friend and you are my partner….No Emily…..come on stay with me…..if you can her me just squeeze my hand…...yes there…there you go…there you go baby just keep squeezen."_

Jolting up in a cold sweet his eyes burned at the blinding light that poured into his bedroom. Blinking a few times as he remembered the nightmare that haunted him, only it wasn't a nightmare really was it, it was in fact the memory of Emily Prentiss and there last words to each other. Remembering the blood on her face he tried again to wipe the images from his mind as he looked over to the alarm clock to his right he jump out of his queen-size bed as he realized he had over slept. It was nearly 9:00am and he had been due to arrive at the BAU at 8am, he raced to the closet to get his clothes for the day that was about to change a lot of things.

Walking into the Bullpen he heard his name and looked up to see JJ walking towards him saying "Morgan, where have you been? I've tried calling you 10 times and you weren't answering….."

"Sorry" he answered cutting her off "my phone was on in the kitchen and I over slept, the alarm wasn't working" as he spoke a hint of tiredness hit his voice.

"Oh…ok you might want to see Garcia she stated to panic….." she trailed off looking deep into his eye seeing that he wasn't all there, she was right.

…_.FLASHBACK…._

"_Morgan, Garcia, Reid and Rossi conference room now." Hotch said looking each one of them as he addressed them._

"_What's this about? do we have a case?" Reid looked at them with a hint of nerves reaching his vocal chords._

"_No I would know" Garcia answered Reid as they all started to walk to the room._

"_Ok as you all know we need another profiler and since Seaver transferred to Andy Swan's Unit, Rossi and I have decided to bring in someone new…." He trailed off looking towards the and in walked JJ._

"Ok I'll go see her now" saying as he walked pass her eyes down.

"Ok then" whispering to herself.

"Hey baby girl you got anything on Doyle yet" his voice greets her as he walks into Garcia's office.

"Derek, Jesus Christ want the hell are you tryin to pull….." nearly screaming at him."….. Bastard" she said under her breath.

"Sorry, my phone was on in the kitchen and I over slept, the alarm wasn't working" repeating exactly what he said to JJ.

"Fine and yes I got something, well, he's defiantly here, here I got this" saying as she handed him a photo of Doyle going into a gas station h looked dirty, unshaven and tired.

"Ok I'll go there after I get this paper work done cause if I don't Hotch is gonna, well, you can guess should only take an hour, see ya later Garcia" saying as walk out of her office and to his desk that was full of folders that he let get away from him while he was looking for Doyle and Declan.

Going one by one through the folders that sat on his desk for yet another time since siting down he heard the 'Bing' of the elevator. People always come and go but shortly after that 'Bing he heard a young female voice talking to someone, at first he didn't pay much attention until he heard that voice ask for SSA Emily Prentiss, that's when he really listen to the voice, it was sweet, like it sung, like the bells at a church but sweeter and as light as a feather. But as the conversation continued the voice began to have anger hit it. The other voice in the conversation wouldn't answer her questions about Prentiss and wouldn't tell her that she had pasted and in return that voice that sung like bells refused to leave or even tell her name.

Derek got up from his chair and walked to the glass doors opened them and walked towards the voice there stood a security guard talking to a young women about 178cm tall which is fairly tall she was very thin if it hadn't of been for her round chest, that he had seen when she turned around to cough, he would of thought that she was anorexic, though he could only see her back at that point, she wore a white singlet with thin straps, being summer, he could see the straps of her bra and then seen that she had black short-shorts on, on her feet she wore converse. Her hair was a very dark brown almost black, long nearly past her hips, it looked naturally curly long locks that were tied in a ponytail that's when the guard threaten to escort her out, now angry the girl refused and that's when Derek stepped in.

"Excuse me, miss can I help you with something I'm SSA….. "He began; the girl had swung around to look at Derek.

"Derek Morgan" she said with a smile that spread across her face it was a beautiful, wide enough that it showed her white, perfect teeth smile on that would light up any room.

As he looked at with a questioned face and realized she couldn't be over 16, her skin was tan but natural. She walked towards him, hand stretched out to shake his hand, he stretch his out and shock it saying "and how do you know my name? Do I know you?" he asked still confused.

He looked into her eyes, they were dark brown almost black like her hair, but there was something about them that made him feel a familiarity with this person or at least her eyes, big and brown.

"Hi, and no you don't know me but I know you, you work with Emily, Emily Prentiss right? I mean I know you cause she told me all about you and the rest of the team and I know that she would not have told anyone about me"

Still looking deep into her eyes he asked her with a smile "I did work with her, sorry wants your name and why do you want to see her" thinking about the nightmare he had had that morning.

"Oh right….um…well it's kind of a personal reason"

"Um….well thing is that..."

"Wait did you say did work with her, ok, should I be worried? Maybe I should tell you…ok, my name is Hope, Hope Prentiss, and I am Emily Prentiss' 13 year old daughter." She said with a nervous smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** ok so this is my first time writing so help is great to hear and recevie please tell me if you want me to continue.


End file.
